La trampa de los gemelos
by mermaid-amazon
Summary: Una leal amazona de Athena se enfrentará a los gemelos dorados de una forma que jamás imaginó. SAGA/KANON/OC- Lemons al por mayor.


**LA TRAMPA DE LOS GEMELOS**

Había sido un día muy caluroso y demandante en cuanto al entrenamiento. Gea, que era una amazona discípula de Marin, se dirigió a su cabaña en el terreno de las amazonas a buscar una muda de ropa y elementos para bañarse. Era una joven de origen griego, de la isla de Mykonos, morena y de ojos verdes…lo que indicaba algún parentesco europeo lejano y había sido reclutada a los 10 años…ahora tenía 18. Siendo tiempos de paz en el Santuario y en el mundo pasaba sus días entrenando con sus compañeras para estar listas ante cualquier emergencia. Se sentía orgullosa de estar bajo el mando de la diosa Athena, diosa y protectora de su cultura desde tiempos inmemoriales…no se imaginaba viviendo una vida normal como el resto de la gente. El día estaba ideal para tomar un baño en un río con aguas calmas y con recodos que servían para alejarse de miradas indiscretas…

Hacia allí se dirigió y al encontrar una playa tranquila, con algunas rocas en la orilla, dejó sus pertenencias sobre una de ellas y se quitó su traje de entrenamiento. Luego de enjabonarse y enjuagarse, decidió nadar un poco. El agua estaba fría pero se sentía maravillosa y por un rato se puso a flotar de espaldas. Al notar que el sol ya se estaba ocultando, decidió salir y emprender el regreso para cenar e irse a dormir. Ya que Marin era una maestra amable pero muy estricta, había que cumplir con las normas y horarios de entrenamiento y una de ellas era que se comenzaba el día un rato después del amanecer.

Mientras estaba en el río, Gea no se había dado cuenta que una mirada azul profunda seguía todos sus movimientos desde un promontorio que bordeaba la playa. Saga de Géminis había ido al río para poder nadar. Como le gustaba hacerlo desnudo, nada mejor que la privacidad del río…pero no imaginaba encontrarse con una mujer.

La observó salir a la orilla y pudo apreciar el cuerpo firme y trabajado que poseía. Una amazona-pensó-y muy hermosa por cierto. Ya que las mujeres entrenaban apartadas de los hombres no conocía a todas las amazonas del Santuario y decidió que ésta le gustaba. Lo suficiente para acercarse y verle el rostro…fue allí cuando una idea se formó en su mente…

Gea terminó de vestirse y al inclinarse para buscar su máscara fue sorprendida por un movimiento de energía que pasó a su lado. Por instinto, levantó la mirada y se colocó en posición de ataque.

A tres metros de distancia un hombre alto, de contextura fuerte y fibrosa, demostrado por el musculoso y ancho pecho, con azulado cabello largo y ojos de un azul muy profundo, la contemplaba calculando sus movimientos. Estaba vestido con unas calzas y unas sandalias acordonadas, parecía ser del santuario pero había muchos caballeros que ella no conocía…

Y de repente se dio cuenta horrorizada que ese hombre ¡la había visto sin su máscara!...tenía que hacer cumplir la ley de Athena: no amaría a ese hombre pero lamentablemente tendría que matarlo.

Encendiendo su cosmos, Gea se elevó de un salto dispuesta a darle una patada mortal en el pecho al impertinente que había osado verle el rostro. Para su asombro, el hombre encendió el suyo a una intensidad que nunca había visto y no solo le atajó el pie que estaba a punto de golpearlo sino que la impulsó hacia atrás. La amazona dio una vuelta hacia atrás estando en el aire y aterrizó de pie.

¿Quién sería éste caballero? Tenía un cosmos muy poderoso, seguramente no era un caballero de bronce.

-¿Quién eres, caballero? ¿por qué osaste mirarme el rostro?-preguntó indignada Gea.

-Soy el caballero Saga y ésta es mi playa del río. Tú has invadido mi territorio y ahora me desafías a una pelea. Te daré el gusto ya que nunca huyo de una buena lucha- señaló arrogante y sardónico.

-Soy la amazona Gea, discípula de Marin y como has visto mi rostro sin mi consentimiento, haré cumplir la ley de Athena…no voy a amarte sino a matarte, caballero…

Acto seguido, elevó su cosmos más intensamente pero antes de que pudiera dirigirlo hacia su contrincante, Saga fue más rápido y le disparó una descarga de energía , que la elevó por el aire…

Todo fue muy rápido. Gea se sintió flotar antes de caer y perder la conciencia…

Saga se acercó a la figura tendida para comprobar su estado general. A pesar de que era uno de los caballeros más poderosos y que tenía un cosmos muy fuerte, se había controlado para que su ataque no la matara ni la lastime seriamente. Le buscó el pulso en el cuello y notó que su corazón latía normalmente, además respiraba débilmente…todo iba a estar bien.

La levantó en brazos y se teletransportó a su templo. Una vez que entró, la llevó a su bañera, mientras esperaba que se llenara, le quitó la ropa hasta dejarla en su ropa interior, la palpó y notó que además de tener unos moretones debido a golpes recibidos, no tenía ningún hueso roto.

La sumergió en la bañera para asearla y borrarle los síntomas de su reciente pelea. Gea recuperó lentamente la conciencia y se encontró vestida solo con su ropa interior, sumergida en agua tibia ante la mirada atenta de un hombre que le resultó familiar…

Se sentó repentinamente en la bañera, apenas dando crédito a sus ojos.

-¡Tú! –exclamó- ¡has visto mi rostro y estábamos luchando! ¿quién eres? ¿dónde me has traído?

-Soy el caballero dorado Saga de Géminis, amazona – contestó el aludido- me has retado a un combate y te vencí, por lo tanto eres mía ahora para disponer de ti como me plazca.

Gea se estremeció a pesar suyo. El hombre tenía una voz grave y profunda que imponía respeto, por no decir que invocaba ciertas reacciones físicas que no comprendía…era el complemento perfecto para ese cuerpo musculoso y fuerte. Sus ojos lo recorrieron desde las piernas largas y fuertes, el pecho amplio que parecía esculpido en piedra hasta su rostro varonil, reservado y con un dejo de melancolía. Todo en él sugería poder y decisión. Y estaba decidido a doblegarla. Pero ella no se entregaría sin luchar.

Tenía que ser astuta. Enfrentándolo abiertamente no iba a lograr nada. Ya le había demostrado que él era más fuerte. Tendría que distraerlo y huir…

Antes de pensarlo dos veces, saltó de la bañera, le propinó un golpe en la quijada al caballero y salió corriendo. No tenía tiempo que perder, debía salir de ese sitio. Se metió por un corredor y dobló por otro a su derecha que estaba tenuemente iluminado. ¿Dónde estará la salida?, pensó desesperada.

Gea ignoraba que estaba recorriendo la sala gemela, una ilusión creada por el caballero de Géminis para distraer a los intrusos, éstos continuaban buscando la salida de su templo cuando en realidad estaban moviéndose en círculos.

Algo está mal aquí, pensó Gea. Estaba cansada. Si no encontraba la salida pronto…de repente un par de brazos musculosos se atravesaron en su camino izándola. Sintió que su abdomen se estrellaba contra un hombro fuerte y se encontró mirando al suelo mientras era llevada como una res.

-¡Suéltame maldito!- gritó golpéandole la espalda a Saga. Éste, inmutable, la transportó hasta llegar a un dormitorio donde la depositó sobre la cama. Allí procedió a encadenarla de brazos y pies mientras le decía:

-¿Realmente pensaste que podías escapar de la casa de Géminis, amazona?, nadie puede escapar de las salas gemelas…si yo no lo permito, nadie encuentra la salida. Ahora, te sugiero que te relajes y que dejes de resistirte si no, va a ser peor para ti.

Saga se arrodilló en la orilla de la cama, cerca de los pies de Gea y empezó a acariciarle las pantorrillas. Ella se removió incómoda. El señor de la tercera casa del zodíaco inclinó el torso hasta cubrir la mitad del cuerpo de la amazona con el suyo para poder atacarla con su boca. Comenzó a besarle las piernas en el interior de los muslos; primero besos suaves que fueron aumentando en intensidad y presión hasta terminar siendo besos húmedos con pequeños mordiscos. Gea se estremeció, trataba de mover las piernas lejos de ese acoso insistente pero el caballero se las sujetó con más fuerza. Implacable. Una oleada de sensaciones la estaba invadiendo a pesar suyo. Trató de erigir una barrera mental pero cuando Saga comenzó a besarle el vientre, permitiendo que su lengua jugara con su ombligo, sintió una humedad entre sus piernas…soltó un gemido.

Saga sonrió, colocó la cara cerca de su sexo para oler su deseo. La miró con esos ojos oscuros y peligrosos y luego de soplar sobre esa carne hipersensible, la besó a través de su ropa interior. Gea no pudo evitar levantar un poco sus caderas de la descarga que la recorrió. ¿Qué le hacía éste hombre que minaba su resistencia? Era arcilla en sus manos…

Ahora estaba recorriéndola con la boca y con sus manos, le tomó los pechos, se los masajeó hasta que terminó tomando un pezón en la boca para succionarlo mientras pellizcaba suavemente el otro…

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió más fuerte. En ese momento, Saga no resistió más y la besó. Sus labios se retorcieron contra los de ella, la penetró con la lengua, doblegándola y dominándola…para que no dudara ni por un momento quien la estaba reclamando, a quien pertenecía hora…él había visto su rostro, la había vencido en combate y la iba a hacer amarlo, aunque no quisiera…

Al terminar el beso, le mordió un poco el cuello antes de bajar y disponerse a probar su sabor más íntimo…al llegar a su entrepierna, le corrió sus pantys y primero jugueteó con sus labios, de a poco su lengua exploró los alrededores del nudo de terminaciones nerviosas más sensible de toda mujer. Cuando se dedicó por completo al clítoris, Gea se sacudía y transpiraba totalmente perdida en sus sensaciones. Fue ahí que decidió penetrarla con un dedo y masajearla mientras su boca succionaba el clítoris como antes había hecho con el pezón. El orgasmo de ella fue inmediato. Levantó las caderas y gritó como si estuviera agonizando. Sus jugos empaparon la boca y la cara de Saga, quien apenas podía esperar para sentirla convulsionar de placer con él adentro, sentir sus paredes apretando su miembro hasta recibir su semilla.

Mientras recuperaban el aliento, Saga sintió una presencia a sus espaldas. Ya sabía quien era antes de verlo:

-Vaya hermano…¿Qué tenemos aquí?- le preguntó su hermano Kanon con una sonrisa sardónica-se suponía que irías al río para bañarte y te has traído a una mujer…¡qué interesante!

-No es asunto tuyo, Kanon- espetó Saga- como verás, estoy ocupado…

-¡Ah! ¡pero yo soy tu hermano gemelo!. Tu otra mitad, ¿recuerdas?...y como somos uno dividido en dos, yo también tengo derecho a disfrutar de esa fémina…¿o acaso quieres que te denuncie al patriarca?

-¡Maldito! ¿cómo te atreves a amenazarme de esa forma? – se indignó Saga.

-No es para tanto, querido hermano. Imagina todo el placer que podríamos darle, entre los dos…

Gea había quedado semiinconsciente después de la oleada de sensaciones que había experimentado. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Saga sentado al costado de la cama. Él tenía un vaso con agua y cuando la vió despierta se lo acercó a la boca instándola a que beba. Ella lo hizo aliviada y cuando estaba a punto de pedirle que la libere, Saga le dijo:

-Me alegra ver que disfrutaste todo lo que te hice pero es solo el principio, ahora vamos a multiplicar el placer.

En ese momento, otro hombre idéntico a Saga se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se aproximó a la cama.

-Éste es mi hermano gemelo Kanon - explicó Saga – y se muere de ganas por conocerte…

El aludido sonrió arrogante a la vez que se aproximaba a la cama.

Gea no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Ambos gemelos empezaron a recorrerla toda, con caricias suaves y firmes. Sintió besos húmedos en el costado de su torso, mientras una mano agarraba y masajeaba un pecho. Tan absorta estaba en esas sensaciones que no se dio cuenta que las cadenas habían desaparecido. Nunca se sintió tan indefensa y devorada. Solo podía sentir esas bocas lamiendo, mordiendo, succionando…paredes de músculos firmes aprisionándola, manos tomándole las nalgas, masajeando, separando…en algún lugar recóndito de su mente sabía que debería estar resistiéndose con todas sus fuerzas pero el placer era tan grande que le nublaba cualquier posibilidad de razonamiento.

De repente siente que la recuestan de costado un torso musculoso se aprieta contra su espalda mientras que un mano viaja hacia su sexo y lo explora hasta el último recoveco. Otro par de manos le toma los pechos, los levanta un poco y una boca hambrienta los muerde, los lame y los succiona. Una mano libera un pecho mientras un cuerpo fuerte se le acerca de frente. Siente la masculinidad de Saga presionarse contra su ingle. El caballero guía la punta de su pene hacia su entrada húmeda y ansiosa y la penetra de un impulso. Gea se queda sin respiración. Había tenido amantes previamente pero nunca uno tan bien dotado como éste, es increíble como la llena, lo siente…Kanon, mientras tanto, se humedece los dedos y empieza a explorar su trasero. Juega con sus nalgas, las separa, recorre el abismo con sus dedos hasta encontrar su puerta de atrás. Empieza a estimularla. Le mete un dedo. Saga comienza moverse. Ella se siente en otro dimensión. Kanon juega un poco más. Le acerca su masculinidad, deja que se frote en la hendidura que separa sus nalgas. Finalmente, le acerca la punta a su ano ya dilatado y estimulado y la penetra lentamente. Ella siente una molestia y se tensa.

Saga mientras la penetra, le estimula el clítoris con la mano y la amazona vuelve a entregarse en cuerpo y mente. Los gemelos se mueven por turno; cuando uno entra, el otro sale…con cuidado de no lastimarla hasta que ella estalla en miles de olas de energía, siente su cosmos regocijarse, cada célula de su cuerpo viva y ardiente. Saga le sigue con un gemido profundo, embriagado del olor de sus cuerpos transpirados, sus fluídos y las sensaciones ardientes. Por último, Kanon también se libera y se aprieta contra ella mientras le muerde un hombro, quiere beberla, sentir la sal de su cuerpo. Le besa el cuello y el oído, instándola a relajarse. Y así reposan los tres, la amazona anidada entre los poderosos cuerpos de sus amantes…

**FIN**


End file.
